Vampire's Slave
by FlaminGlory
Summary: I suck at summeries so I will the story speak for itself, read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing all I own is my character.

Chapter 1

Raven was in her room, chatting away on the new computer that she just got for her birthday and she was really happy about it and was testing it out. She heard a car door slammed, followed by the sounds of footsteps crossing the drive way. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang and Raven was going to see who it was, but as soon as she opened the door she was shoved back in. Looking up to see who it was she found out that it was her mom.

"Stay in your room." She told her in a frighten voice, her face was pale also and she was shaking, although it wasn't cold out.

"Mom, what's going on?" She asked her concerned with why she was acting so afraid.

"Just stay in your room." She repeated before pushing in her into her room once again. The door was then slammed in her face, her eyes silted down into a glare. She was seventeen and wasn't a child anymore, they could at least have told her what was going on. Plopping down on to her bed she looked up at the ceiling, the laptop didn't interest her now. What interested her more was what was going on? Last week she remembered a weird phone call that her dad had taken, at first he sound like his usually self, but then his voice took on a more frighten tone. All he said was "Yes sir. I understand." And with that he hung up the phone. He then looked over at her with a sincere look and that was when she spotted a tattoo on is arm. "Dad, what's that?" She asked him. He told her that it was a tattoo to show that he owed a person a lot and her mom had one too. It took her the rest of the week to try to figure out what was going on.

After a few minutes passed before her curiosity got the best of her and she headed down the hallway to the top of the stairs and hid among the shadows, but in an area where she could see clearly what was going on in the living room. In the living room there was a totally of five people, two of which were her parents. The other three she wasn't so sure who they were. There backs were two her and from they way they were dressed she could tell that they were rich or they looked rich, which ever one it was. She then noticed that her father was now talking.

"Deacon, I don't understand why does it have to be her?" He was asking this Deacon, whoever he was.

"You understood that if you messed the mission up, there would be consequences." Said a brown haired guy as he turned to look up the stairs right at her, or it seemed to be right at her as she didn't think that she could be seen.

"I understand that there would be consequences if I failed, but you can't take her. She is my only child." Her dad said. Now she knew who they were talking about, it was her. But why was she brought into this, whatever it was.

The brown haired guy, who she guessed was Deacon turned back to her dad. "Don't tell me what I can't and can do Alex. I own you remember. You belong to me. Now I am taking your daughter as punishment for your failure." He snapped at him. Alex was her dad's name but what was the thing about him being owned. She didn't have much time to dwell on this thought as Deacon looked up at her again, his blue eyes making it hard for her to move. "Hello sweetheart, why don't you come downstairs so I can have a better look at you." He said to her flashing a smirk. Raven's heart skipped a beat, there was something about him that she didn't like, but she didn't know what it was. All she knew was that she wanted to be in her room away from them. She was about to make a move when she heard her dad's voice ordering her to come down the stairs. She wanted so much to disobey him, but she knew that she would be in major trouble if she didn't come downstairs. With each step she took it felt like she was heading towards her doom. Finally, she made it to the bottom of the stairs and she could see the three people now. The one she recognized as Deacon had a dark blue suit on, his hair was more of a red- brown color then just brown, his eyes were even bluer then she thought they were. There were two people behind him, one was a guy with red hair and reminded her of a biker, he was dressed in a pair of leather pants with a black mesh shirt and a black leather jacket. The next person was a girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes; she was dressed in a white dress and a white fur coat. She didn't have that much of time to inspect them because Deacon put a hand under her chin and made her look up into his eyes.

Deacon gave her a smirk as he saw the color of her eyes. "Such beautiful eyes you have." Indeed they were beautiful, for they were the color violet. A very rare color for a human or a vampire for that matter. Raven didn't like the feeling of his hand on her chin and she shook her head to get it away and at this he gave a chuckle. "Feisty too. I'll have fun breaking her." He then began to walk around her inspecting her. He would touch her here and there.

"Stop touching me." She snapped at him as she moved a few feet away from him. Deacon gave a slight chuckle and before she could move his hand had connected with her face and it sent her stumbling to the ground. As she sat up and placed her hand to her cheek, out of the corner of her eye she could see her mom trying to come to help her but she was held back by her dad. She looked up at him, trying to hold back the tears that were about to come to her eyes. "That will teach you not to talk to me like that." Deacon said as he squatted down in front of her.

"Put her in the car Quinn." Deacon called over to one of the people that were behind him as he moved out of the way. The biker guy came up to her and grabbed her by her arm; he then started to drag her out the front door. "Hey let me go. Mom, Dad help me." She called out to her parents but they did nothing. The next thing she knew was that she was shoved inside of a black limo and Quinn got in after her.

"Are business is done, Goodnight Alex and Lillian." Said Deacon as he left the house and got into the limo. He sat down next to Raven and she immediately moved away from him. He grabbed her chin in his hand made her look at him. "You will listen me. I own you now and there is nothing you can do about. So you better start behaving." He said as he shoved her over to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she immediately tensed up. The limo started to move and she looked out the window one last time at the house she would never see again.

They traveled for sometime and Raven spent most of the time looking outside as the limo traveled from the country to the city. She didn't say anything through the whole ride although the other three people were chatting away. The limo pulled out into an underground parking lot and they got out, well actually Raven was more of pulled out. Deacon held her wrist as he drug her to the elevator and she tried to get his wrist out of his grasp but it only succeeded in him tightening his grip. He shoved her into the elevator and she slammed in the back of it and her head connected with the wall. Stars filled her vision as she clutched the back of her head. The elevator doors closed and it started to go up. Before she knew it the elevator stopped and the doors opened. When the doors opened fully, she could see a penthouse sort of place. The walls and floors were of a dark color in a material that she could not name. Before she had time to properly inspect the penthouse her wrist was grabbed again and she was hauled down a dark hallway to a door of equally dark color. Quinn opened the door and Deacon shoved her in, turning on the light she could see the room more clearly. The room was a blinding white color and was bare. The only thing that was in the room was a one big window and a bed. The bed was just a mattress, no sheets or anything. There weren't any pillows either.

"This will be your room," Deacon said to her with a smirk. "Depending on how you behave will decide if you get anything to place in here."

Turning around, she gave him a glare and wasn't given a chance to say anything back to him. "Oh and if you need to use the bathroom, one of us will escort you there." Deacon stated before closing the door. The sound of a lock clicking told her that she was now locked in her white prison. How long would she be forced to live here, until he decided to let her go or when he was done with her? A soft sigh passed her lips as she went up to the window and looked out. She didn't realized that they were this high up, the cars were nothing but little dots on the road. It felt like forever that she stood at the window and stared out. She wasn't even sure how much time had passed since she arrived but she was slowly growing tired. Lying on the bed, she curled up into a ball, trying to retain whatever heat she could which was not very much.

Thanks for reading, I won't post another chapter unless you review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing execpt for Raven.

Chapter 2

She was woken up by a whirring sound and she looked over in time to see a metal looking shield come up revealing the window she looked out last night. _I slept all day_ She asked herself as she slowly got up and looked out the window. The last few rays of the sun were leaving the city and soon the city would be plunged into night. Raven stared at the last few rays as if she was trying to get the last of its heat before it disappeared. The growling of her stomach broke her out of her trance and she gave a sigh. She doubted that she would be fed anytime soon, so she would have to just deal until then. Hearing the door open behind her she turned to see Deacon and she gave him another glare. He was wearing that same smug smirk that she hated, as much as she hated him.

"Now, Now Sweetheart, don't be mad at me. I thought you would be hungry so I brought you some food." He said as he held up a box of Chinese food and she almost started to drool. Giving the box of food a suspicious look and then shifted it to him.

"What's the catch?" She asked not trusting him one bit. A soft chuckle passed his lips as he walked up to her.

"Just that you learn to talk to me with respect." He said as he waved the box of food in front of her face.

"And why would I do that, you kidnapped me out of my house without explanation I might add. You slapped me and put me in a room like this and you think I'm going to talk to you with respect. I don't think so." She said to him as she gave him another glare.

SLAP the sound echoed through out the room as he brought his hand across her face again. Raven did all she could from falling backwards. Looking up at him, she tired to keep the tears from coming to her eyes, which didn't work as the came anyway. "You think I owe you any explanation, cattle," He snarled at her. "Maybe going with out some food for awhile, will teach you to respect me." He took the box of food and left the room, locking the door as he did so. He left her staring at where he stood, making her hate for him grow even stronger.

A few hours later, her bladder begged for her to go to the bathroom and she had to do what it said since she couldn't hold it anymore. So she headed up to the door and wasn't sure what she should do, she gave a knock.

"What do want." A voice asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said to whoever it was, she guessed the voice was female.

"Can't you hold it?" She questioned as it sounded like she did want to take her to the bathroom.

"Would I be asking if I could." She said giving a smart ass remark.

An annoyed sigh was issued as the door was unlocked and opened. In the doorway stood the girl that came over to her parent's house last night. She was wearing a white dress and her hair looked like it was either in dread locks or was very dirty, which every one it was, she didn't think that it would be polite to ask. "What are you staring at?" The women asked. "I thought you had to go to the bathroom?"

"I do." She stated as she looked up at her. The women gave another annoyed sigh as she gripped her wrist roughly, digging her claws in to her flesh. She hauled her down the hall and to a door not to far from her room, opening the door, which reviled a nice looking bathroom, and threw her in.

"Now don't take to long." She stated as she gave her a glare.

"Fine…fine." Raven said as she shut the door and looked around the room. It was a dark color as was the rest of the house, except of her room that is. It looked liked it was richly decorated and she didn't know what half the stuff was called. Sitting down on the toilet, she did her business, washed her hands and opened the door again. The women grabbed her wrist again and hauled her back down to the hallway to her white prison. Upon reaching the door, the women opened the door and threw her in the room. The door closed with a loud slam and she was left standing alone, staring at the door.

Thanks for reading, Please send reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry that it took so log for me to do another chapter, but hear it is. I own it.

Chapter 3

It was two days, two days with out food and water and she felt so weak, so weak in fact that she couldn't even move or what to move for that matter. She was laying on her bed and curled up into a ball to keep at least some of the heat in her body. Hearing the door open, she shifted slightly so that she could look over at who it was and saw that it was Deacon. He walked over to her wearing a pair of black, dress pants and a white silk shirt. He kneeled down in front of her with a smirk on his face. "Did you learn your lesson, sweetheart?" He asked as he ran his hand through her hair. Since she was to weak to answer she gave a nod. She had learned her lesson and she didn't want to repeat it, so if being good was the only way to get food and other things, then she guessed she could deal with that.

"Good girl," He cooed as he stood up. "Come on, stand up." He held his hand out to her and she took it and weakly standing up. She almost fell as her legs seemed to not be able to hold her weight, and Deacon caught her before she fell to the floor. Looking up at him, she couldn't believe that he had changed so fast, was this the same person that had hit her two days ago. Deacon carried her down to the bathroom, making sure to keep a firm grasp on her so that she wouldn't fall or anything. It wouldn't be good to have his pet get hurt before he introduced her to the vampire world. Entering the bathroom, he showed her the shower and the clothes that were on the blue sink. "Take a shower and change into those clothes." He stated as he turn around and left the bathroom.

Staring at the door for a few seconds, she slowly started to get undress and got into the shower. The hot water felt good on her body as she just stood in there and let the water just soak the two days of dirt off of her. After her shower, she dried herself off and looked at the clothes he had left her. The shirt was a burgundy color and was made out of silk; the pants were also dress pants and were of a black color. Raven guessed that it was from Deacon's clothes; in fact she was sure of it. Finally getting dressed, she went up to the door and tried the knob and it swung open and she looked out into the empty hallway. Stepping out she headed down the hallway, in the direction away from her prison. What she saw was a big living room, in the living room there was a couple of leather couches and a chair facing towards her.

Turning to look the other way, she noticed the elevator that she used two days ago and she made her way over to there when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw that it was Deacon. "Not going to try and escape are we?" He asked her with a smile as he turned to lead her back down the hallway and back too the living room, where he lead her over to the bar and sat her down.

"I'm sure you're hungry after going three days without food?" He asked. She kept silent being surprised by his sudden change all she could was nod. He went over to the fridge and opened the door, what she saw in there was a couple of bodies wrapped in something that looked like plastic and hanging in there. Noticing her gaze, he looked at where she was looking and gave a slight chuckle. "Don't worry about that. " He told her as he brought out a TV. dinner and put it in the microwave. Soon it was done and she slowly started to eat it.

After finishing her dinner, she looked up at him and he was giving her a sort of an affection look. "So are you going to talk to me, or are you going to stay silent?" He asked her as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, noticing that his hand was cold, which she gave a confused look about it.

"Why are your hands so cold?" She asked him as she sat back in her chair and looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

"You'll find out later." He said to her as he pulled her from the chair and led her to another one. "You'll be sitting here and handcuffed," He brought it out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed one of her wrists to the arms of the chair. "To make sure you can't get away." He gave a smirk and his eyes dared her to try and get way. She gave him a slight glare and she heard the dinging of the elevator and the laughter and voices of others, the party was about to begin.

I hope you like it. R&R Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I would like to thank the one's who reviewed this story, I apologize that I haven't updated it in few years, but here is the long awaited chapter. I own only Raven

Guests came one after another as the party started to get into the full swing, although she didn't notice most of it as she was trying still trying to figure out how to get out the handcuffs. At first she tried to pull her wrist out, but all she had been succeeding in doing was to rub her wrist raw, giving an irritated sigh as she now decided to flick her eyes around the room, her eyes landing on the guest for the first time, although she had seen them come in and out of the elevator, she had ignored them until now anyway. The first few things that she noted about them that they all seemed to feel the same way and what she meant by feel, there was something that she sensed about them. Like she was a sheep in a room full of wolves, unknown to her that was what she was. Besides the fact that they all seemed to be looking at her with hunger in their eyes, and with those looks, she wanted more than anything to be back in her white prison. Her mind knew that she would be safe in there, at least she hoped that she would be.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eyes, she and she flicked her gaze over to the source of it. What she found was a man, if she guessed, had to be about twenty or so. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt, which seemed to bring out his emerald eyes, his sandy blond hair that seemed that it didn't know where it wanted to lay, so it just laid all over the place. When Raven's eyes caught his, he gave her a soft smile followed by a wink as he set a bottle of water next to her. Raven's heart skipped a beat as she felt her face start flush. The way he looked at her, was different the way Deacon did. He looked at her like she was his property, this man looked at her with true affection and she felt like if he asked for her heart that she would give it to him. Deacon must have sensed this as she noted that he was next to her, his hand on her shoulder, and giving the other man a glare, which caused him to quickly take his leave, much to Raven's disappointment.

"Don't think about falling in love with anyone?" He hissed in her ear, "You are mine remember that." He gave a hard squeeze on her shoulder as she gave a soft whimper of pain as she felt his grip release and he walked off. Suddenly a scream issued from somewhere in the crowd, causing the rest of the guest to turn their heads toward the source as silence filled the room. A woman ran through the crowd, her hand clutched at the side of the neck as a crimson liquid slide down her shoulder on to her clothes. Her eyes were wide with fear as she searched the room for someone, anyone to help her. No one came to her rescue as she stood there, or it seemed that no one did as Deacon came slowly up to her. Her voice was as shake as her body as she tried to explain what happened to him.

"Shh...shh.." He said as wrapped her arms around her, as if he was trying to tell her that it was okay, he turned around so that her back was faced toward Raven, his face slowly moved down the side of the women's. His nose pressed against her neck as his eyes closed for a second, before he opened them again. His eyes locked on Raven's as an evil smirk passed his lips, before his mouthing open and showing Raven his fangs before they sank down into the women's neck. A scream of pain turned into a soft whimper of pleasure as Deacon started to drink from her.

Raven's eyes were huge as she watched this, the only thought that was moving through her mind was. No this can't be real, they can't be real. This is a dream. She now knew what he was, he was a vampire and everything she knew about them or thought she knew about them had gone out the window. Society told her that they didn't exist, couldn't exist. They were for movies and books, but here he was standing right in front of her. Her mind was still was trying to figure out what was going on, her heart hammered against her chest and her hands went cold. In slow motion as if time was standing still, he released the women's body and she watched as it fell to the floor and before she hit it, she knew that she was dead. Her violet eyes moved from the body to him, if he could kill this women without any remorse, what was going to happen to her? Right now her world was shattered, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat as he walked up to her, her mind thinking of every worst possibility that could happen to her, the only conclusion that her mind could think of was that he was going to kill her. Her eyes focused on the blood on his face as flinched as his hands gripped the side of her face and he placed a bloody kiss on her forehead. "Welcome to your new life." He whispered to her as he undid the handcuffs.

"Quinn," He shouted out as the Quinn came up to her. "I think she has had enough of the party, take her to her room."

This time she didn't fight as she almost ran out of the room, Quinn on her heels. Reaching the door, she threw it open. Keep tears and the fact that wanted to scream in check, as soon as she heard the lock click behind her, she gave a stifle sob as she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe of the bloody kiss off of her forehead. How could Brenda**'s** house."her parents work for someone like that?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I apologize to everyone for taking so long, I have been very busy the past few months.

Raven slowly moved down the hallway as she headed to her main room, it had been a few weeks since the party and she was still afraid for her life. Her mind had come to the terms that vampires existed but that didn't mean she wasn't weary about them. Stopping before she entered the main room and to make her way to the kitchen, she picked her head out of the hallway. Her eyes searching for anyone, but she shouldn't really have to look, she always got up before dusk, before they got up. She had been doing every since that poor woman got killed. Seeing that the close was clear, she moved toward the kitchen.

_Alright quickly grab some food heat it up and back into the room._ She told herself as she was almost to the kitchen. The thought of food caused her stomach to growl, just two more steps and she was in the kitchen.

"Are you going to run back to your room after you grab your food?" Came a voice, causing her to jump three feet off the floor. Her head snapped around for the source of the voice and that was when she saw him. Her face went white and she found it hard to breath. Fear coursed through her body as she started to back against the wall. "I..." she trailed off as she couldn't make her mouth work.

Deacon got up from the couch, his blue eyes flicked towards her as he took one last drag of his cigerette before putting it out. Slowly he moved towards her cutting of any escape routes she might be thinking of using. His hands reached out and gripped her shoulders, making sure that she didn't move, no matter how hard she would struggle. Leaning forward he locked his eyes with hers. "You will never avoid me ever again." He told her in a threating tone of voice.

His hands moved down to her arms and he gripped them, causing her to whimper. "Even if your afraid of me or hate me. You will act like nothing is wrong because I will not be made a fool of in front the others. Do you understand?" He asked her. Raven gave a nod, knowing that if she gave any other answer she would get hurt.

"Good." He said with a soft smile as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now go get your food and then take a shower, we are going out tonight." With that said he moved away from her and headed back toward the living room. He had to go meet the council tonight and she had to learn more about there world, if she is going to be a part of it.

An hour or so later, he turned around to find Raven dressed and ready to go, and needless to say he loved what she was wearing. He knew that he had six months, until she would be 18 and she would be old enough to take to bed. He couldn't wait for that day. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a black boots, she wore dark blue shirt and black leather jacket. To think he was going to throw that jacket out, when she snagged it for her own.

"Let's go to the limo. Now can you walk or do I have to pick you up and carry you?" He asked her.

Raven gave him a glare as she moved towards the elevator, she stopped at the doors and waited for him to open it. Knowing that she was unable to open it herself. Deacon gave a smirk as she was indeed learning fast and moved toward her. Pushing the button, he waited for the elevator to come up. "Now if you are good, I'll take you out for a special treat." He told her as the doors opened.

Please R&R and I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can


End file.
